


The Secrets of a Guardian

by AmberSeraph, xxneonpokemonxx



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angels of Death, F/M, Jacklyn has too many responsibilities, Seasonals, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSeraph/pseuds/AmberSeraph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneonpokemonxx/pseuds/xxneonpokemonxx





	The Secrets of a Guardian

Jacklyn sat on a branch of the old tree of her pond and stared at the moon. "You know things would have been a lot easier if you had just told someone your plans." She said as she leaned against the rough bark. The moon stared back seeming to laugh at her statement. She joined him in his laughter. "Thought I'd find ya here, Snowflake." She felt a furry arm encircle her waist. She hummed and cuddled closer to the warm body behind her. "I was just thinking about Manny making things harder than they had to be." His chuckle vibrated through her body. "Struth but when has Manny ever made things easy," he looked at the moon. "No offense mate." "Is it time to go back?" "Yeah Snowflake, yer little one's been wantin' ya." She sighed and glanced at the moon again. "Alright, but your taking story time Kangaroo." Aster growled at her and said darkly "I am not a kangaroo, mate."


End file.
